Une simple histoire
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Pour la meilleure des amis, pour la fille qui est toujours la pour moi. Merci à toi de jamais me laisser tomber, je t'aime tellement! Petit OS Matthew-Prusse qui parle de notre petit Canadien qui va avouer ses sentiments au Prussien. Dans chaque histoire il y a une péripéties qui va venir tout chambouler mais aussi un dénouement! RESUME DE MERDE MAIS BONNE FICTION


CHAPITRE I 

_31 décembre 20XX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, je t'ai parlé pour la première fois de Gilbert!_

 _Je t'ai dis que dès que je le voyais mon coeur battait la chamade, mon poue s'accélerait, ma respiration ce coupait, mon ventre se nouait et j'étais paralysé! Surtout quand il me parlait. Même si c'était peu...ça me donnait le sourire. Ces sentiments n'ont toujours pas changés. Ils sont devenus mêmme plus fort._

 _Parfois, quand on se trouve dans la même pièce, il me parle, bien que ses phrases ne soit que ''Bonjour'' ou ''tu es la toi?''. Je trouve ça gentil de sa part, je pense que c'est la seul personne avec Lovino qui me parle. Ou au moins qui prête un minimum attention à moi._

 _Je rougis comme une tomate dès que j'entend ''Matthew'' dans sa bouche. Ca me donne aussi des frissons._

 _Ce soir pour le nouvel an Lovino et Antonio reviennent d'Espagne pour la fête que Feliciano organise. J'ai hâte de le voir il m'a tellement manqué._

 _Ca fais désormais un an que je suis amoureux de Gil et que je cache mes sentiments. J'ai décidé que j'allais tout lui dire ce soir. J'espère qu'en arrivant il ne sera pas trop bourré._

Je suis arrivé à la fête, je m'étais fait beau et je parlais à Lovino, me racontant qu'Antnio lui avait demandé sa main, que l'Espagne était magnifique et à quel point sa vie était spendide avec son amour. J'étais si heureux pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était réellement bien et qu'il avait trouver le bonheur. Je lui dis aussi que je tentais ma chance et que j'allais arrêter de me cacher. Il me répondit qu'il était de tout coeur avec moi et il me montra Gil en pleins milieu de dizaines de filles en train de danser en se collant à lui, un goblet rouge à la main. Ca me peinait de le voir ainsi. Si... extraverti et aussi proche de toutes ses filles. J'attendais qu'il s'éloigne un peu d'elles. Je pris un verre de ponche sans le quitter des yeux un seul moment. Il était si beau. Ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux blanc qui les cachaient légèrement, son sourire charmeur et sa voix grave. Son ''awesome'' qu'il sort sans arrêt et le fait d'être aussi fou. J'aime tout chez lui sa gentillesse tout.

Tiens, il quittait la piste de danse pour aller remplir son verre. Je respirais un bon coup et me leva. Je m'approchais de lui et respirais de plus en plus mal dès que je faisais un pas de plus vers lui. Il était tout prèt, j'ouvris la bouche et dis:

-H-hey... Gil.. ca va?

Je bégayais, je rougissais et je tremblais. J'espèrais ne plas flancher avant qu'il me réponde.

-euh ouais.. hic.. mais rappel moi ton nom s'teu-plais parce que là.. tu me dis rien gamin. Me cracha-t-il au visage, puant l'alcool et hocquetant.

Je me reculais, les larmes aux yeux. En réalité il ne ce souciait pas de moi. Il s'en fichais complètement! Il ne me reconnaissait pas. Il.. il.. non! Je partis en courant et en pleurant. Je bouscula Lovinio sans m'en rendre compte et je partis me réfugier dans le jardin, derrière une vieille cabane en bois. Je glissa le long du mur en bois, mis ma tête entre mes genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Les minutes passèrent, je ne me calmais pas. Elles étaient longues, ne passèrent pas, je n'entendais seulement que les gens crier ''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BONNE ANNEE''.

Encore une année qui s'annoncait merdique. Et en plus.. la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'avait montré le contraire. Il m'avait même dis qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi.. donc qu'il ne ce soucait pas de moi.. qu'il ne m'aimait donc pas. Tout espoir réduis à néant.

-MATTHEW? MATTHIE? MATT T'ES OU MERDE?

-la...la...

J'étais toujours en boule et en pleure quand il me trouva dans cet état si pathétique, si pitoyable.. comme je l'étais réellement et il me prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Matthie?

Je lui racontais tout ce qui venait de ce passer et tout ce que je ressentais. Je le voyais s'énerver et pourtant je le suppliais de ne pas aller lui parler. Connaissant Lovino, je pouvais supplier et faire tout ce qu'il voulait pour ne pas qu'il y aille, quoiqu'il arrive il ferait ce qu'il voudrait de Gilbert. Après tout, je devrais vouloir le torturer, le haïr, le détester mais.. je n'y arrivais pas.

Avant d'y aller, il me prit dans ses bras, essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa la joue. Ca ne m'étonnait plus de la part de Lovi puisqu'il était toujours doux avec moi, surtout dans ses moments là.. qui sont de plus en plus fréquents.

Il se leva, et me ramena chez moi. Ledit Italien me déshabilla, me mit au lit, m'embrassa le front, me dit ''bonne nuit'' et partit me laissant dans ma chambre, seul avec mes pensées et ma faiblesse. Je finis par m'endormir un peu après dans mes larmes et en tremblant. C'était la première fois que j'avais le coeur brisé.

§§-§§

Je me réveillais, torse nu sur le parquet gelé qui me fis frissoner. J'avais des colliers et pleins de rouges à lèvres sur moi. Je me leva et m'arrêta net dès que je sentis une brique cogner ma tête à plusieurs reprises. Comme tout le monde le dit lors d'une gueule de bois ''plus jamais je ne boirais de toute ma vie''. Je m'aggrippa à un meuble pour réussir à me redresser correctement en faisant craquer mon dos en m'étirant quand je me rendis compte que le meuble sur lequel je me tenais n'était autre que Lovino. Je vis sa tête defiguré, rouge, surêment de rage, et ses bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine. Quel connerie j'avais encore fait? Il me plaqua au mur et je ressentis mon crâne calîner violemment le mur.

-SALE ENCULER DE MES DEUX! COMMENT TU AS PU LUI FAIRE CA HEIN?! L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL TU L'AS MIS! JE VAIS TE CASTRER!

Quel douce voix à mes oreilles. Ce joli crie qui resonnait et tappait mes tympans tel un marteau sur des taupes.. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi on me gueulait dessus dès mon reveil.

-Woww... Lovino qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-QU'EST CE QUI CE PASSE? TU ES SERIEUX?

Je le poussa fort pour qu'il me lâche et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ''Gilbird'' qu'il me plaqua sur le canapé et m'expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé. Je le comprenais maintenant... Comment ai-je pu faire ca? A Matthew? Je jure que jamais ô grand jamais je ne boirais plus une seul goutte d'alcool dans ma vie. Je n'ai pu répondre que ''Ow'' puis je reçu bien gentillement son poingt qui caressa très doucement ma joue droite. Quel sarcasme de si bonne heure!

Il me dit l'état de Matthew... au plus bas.. à cause d'un moi bourré et complètement con!

Je m'habilla, lava les conneries sur moi, me chaussa et partit en courant, sans aspirine en moi et courru jusqu'a l'appart du petit Canadien.

§§-§§

Je pleurais dans mon lit quand j'entendis la sonnerie retentir dans toute la maison.

Qui pouvait bien sonné à cette heure là? Il n'était même pas 8h30...un premier Janvier qui plus est. Je me hâta à me lever quand la sonneire ne fit que sonner sans aucune interruption ce qui me vrillait les oreilles. Je me leva, toujours en caleçon et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Matthie.

Je le vis essouflé avec les joues rouge et je lui ferma la porte au nez d'un brusque coup. Putain pourquoi il était la lui? Pourquoi il est la sur mon paillason?

Il veut surêment me demander un servie pour qu'une de ses putes le lâche..je sais pas moi... comme d'habitude peut être? Appeler la meuf avec qui il a couché, pour lui dire qu'il ne la veux plus..

-Matthew ouvre moi.. faut qu'on parle!

Je ne répondais pas. Je devais faire quoi? Faire le mort? Partir par la fenêtre? Ne pas lui répondre jusqu'à tant qu'il parte?

-Je sais que tu vas pas m'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que je me résigne à partir de devant chez toi.. mais je le ferais pas...J'ai besoin de te parler! Lovino m'a parlé... en quelques sorte... je suis désolé laisse moi te parler! Ouvre moi! Je t'en prie.. pardon je n'aurais jamais du te dire ca.. tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux Matthew! Je t'aime...

Il m'avait dis.. ''Je t'aime''? .. Il m'avait dis qu'il m'aimait? Qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi envers lui? Je me leva, ouvrit lentement la porte laissant voir mes cheveux en premeir puis mon visage avec les yeux imbibés de sang et avec les contours rouge, les joues humides et creuse ainsi que mon visage entierement blanc sauf le nez à force de m'être trop mouché.

-M-Matthie? Pardon...tellement pardon.. excuse moi.. je t'en prie pardonne moi..

Je voulais tellement l'insulter...le taper et me défouler sur lui mais.. mon coeur battait fort contre ma poitrine.. je me remis à pleurer et baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes couler.

Je sentis des bras m'entourer, un corps collé contre le mien et un menton contre ma tête. Il me serra... Sa chaleur corporelle contre moi, son odeur son corps.. je pouvais entendre son coeur battre contre mon oreille.

Il me prit le menton entre deux de ses doigts et me leva la tête. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur mes joues qui devenaient rouge puis il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne.

-Cesse de pleurer.. ses larmes coulent sur ton joli visage par ma faute.

Il les essuya du bout de ses doigts en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Il me carressait la joue et je fermais les yeux à se contact.

-Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état à cause de moi... Je suis tellement désolé.. crois moi.

-D-Derrière la porte... t-tu as dis quoi?

-Je t'aime Matthew...depuis des mois mais je n'osais pas te le dire..qui peut aimer une personne comme moi?

-moi..moi je t'aime Gil..

Il me regarda un moment et écarquilla les yeux. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et les posa delicatement dessus. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces et le fait qu'il me colle le plus possible à lui me fis rougir de plus belle. Je l'embrassais... enfin! Il m'avait enfin avoué ses sentiments et moi aussi. Je me remis à pleurer. Il rompa le baiser et paniqué il me demanda:

-Matthie ça ne va pas? Ca ne te fais pas plaisir? Tu ne me pardonnes pas? Pardon. Je sais pas quoi faire à part m'excuser..je suis qu'un con, je sais pas quoi faire

-Je pleure de joie...

-Je t'aime.. t'aime tellement!

-T'es con vraiment.. pour hier.. c'était blessant, insultant et tu m'as brisé le coeur Gil. Mais je t'aime et je te pardonne.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et m'enlaça...

*/\\\\*

-Et c'est comme ça, mes chéris, que votre père m'a avoué ses sentiments!

-Ouah.. papa était méchant avec toi!

-Il ne l'a pas fais exprès Meriem..et puis je l'ai pardonné et faut savoir pardonner mes amours!

-Un jour, on trouvera l'amour comme toi et papa?

-Bien sûr!

-Mon poussin, tu racontes quoi à nos deux petits anges?

-Notre histoire mon ange!

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa puis s'assit entre nos deux enfants, Nour et Meriem. Il les prit dans ses bras à mes pieds et demanda la suite de notre histoire, ce que je comta avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime Gil, à jamais-


End file.
